In many circumstances, it may be desirable to couple two or more bones or tissue segments together. For example, a bunion (hallux valgus) is a common deformity characterized by lateral deviation of the great toe (hallux) on the mesophalangeal joint (where the first metatarsal bone and hallux meet). One method of treating this deformity is to pull the great toe generally into proper alignment using a suture (or the like) disposed around the adjacent, pointer or index toe. In some applications, the two ends of the suture may need to be tied together. Additionally, torn or partially ligaments may be treated by suturing the ligament portions together. Unfortunately, many surgeons are uncomfortable tying knots because of the possibility of the knot becoming loose and/or the difficulty associated with tying a knot during a surgical procedure.